0330
by yooniqueen
Summary: Tidur di tengah lapangan, hampir kecebur kolam, yang tersial adalah harus menghadapi permainan Sasori-senpai. Lalu apalagi?/ ... untuk apa selendang yang mereka bawa? Mereka bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa mereka dibangunkan pukul 03.30am. / RnR dan RnC.


.

.

.

Malam itu, sang fajar belum menunjukan wujudnya di katulistiwa. Sang ayam jantan perkasa juga belum menunjukan tanda-tanda akan bersiap melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai _alarm_ alamiah. Tapi mengapa kau telah memaksa membuka kedua kelopak matamu? Sukmamu yang sekarang entah berada di mana dipaksa untuk membawa jasadmu keluar ruangan. Ya, keluar. Benar-benar keluar. Keluar menuju kedinginan yang menusuk hingga ketulangmu.

Seniormu itu kejam bukan? Mau bagaimana lagi? Kau hanyalah seorang junior yang tak ada hak untuk melawan. Lagipula telah tertanam kokoh di hati dan pikiranmu bahwa semua hal—yang menurutmu kejam itu—adalah demi kebaikanmu di masa depan.

Dengan langkah kaki yang gontai nan ogah-ogahan_, _kamu tetap menuruti perintah seniormu—orang yang dengan sesuka hatinya membangunkan tidurmu dan membuyarkan mimpimu dengan sang pujaan hati.

"Cepat lari! Lelet kalian, dasar kaki siput! Gini calon..."

.

.

.

.

.

V96 # 60V

_fictlet _ini di persembahkan oleh **anomelish**™

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

0330 © anomelish

_**WARNING**_**:  
**_**fictlet**_« _fictlet super ... duper ... mega ... giga ..._ pendek, GAJE, gak nyambung, gak jangan mau baca! Berarti jangan mau gak baca **#dor**. Maklum, _fict_ bangkit dari _hiatus_. _  
_**AU **« _Author Universe_. Itu berarti _fanfict_ ini tidak _canon_! **#plok**.  
_**OOC**_ « _Out of Charakter_. Sungguh! Sebisa mungkin Elsh buat agar se-_IC _mungkin. Jadi _warning OOC_ ini hanya untuk jaga-jaga.  
_**Typo(s) and Miss Word **_« Tau kan kalau kesalahan penulisan itu memang sulit untuk di hindari hehehe ^^V

V96 # 60V

.

.

.

.

.

"Dasar otak kincir, kerjaannya muter-muter. Berbaris saja kalian masih muter-muter!" bentak seniormu dengan suara yang sungguh—ugh! Memekakan telingamu. Terkadang kau heran mengapa seniormu itu masih memiliki tenaga untuk membentakmu—mungkin lebih tepatnya kau dan teman-temanmu—padahal bagimu, untuk membuka mata dan melihat jalan disekitarmu saja sudah sangat sulit. Kau tidak tau saja, bahwa sesungguhnya demi hanya untuk mengukuhkanmu dan teman-temanmu sebagai PMR SMANICHIKO (SMAN 1 Konoha), para seniormu itu rela tidak tidur semalaman. Lebih berat bukan? Yah, sayang kau dan teman-temanmu itu tidak mengetahuinya.

Kau juga tidak bisa menyalahkan teman-temanmu yang—kau pikir—sedikit _lola_. Mereka masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa mereka yang sekarang—kau yakin pasti—masih asyik bermain di alam mimpi. Kalau boleh jujur kau juga masih ingin di alam mimpi, apalagi mimpimu tadi benar-benar mimpi yang langka. Kerkencan dengan Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar sulit untuk dilewatkan meskipun itu hanya di alam mimpi.

Berlahan tapi pasti _emerald_-mu mulai terlihat dari persembunyiannya. Redup. Kantuk yang kau derita nampaknya benar-benar membuat _emerald_ itu sulit untuk bersinar.

"Kau yang disana! Cepat jalan jongkok!"

Perintah seniormu barusan benar-benar membuat _emerald_-mu terbelalak. 'Kau' yang dimaksud di sini benar-benar **kau**. Iya, kau Haruno Sakura.

Refleks. Kau pun melaksanakan perintah seniormu. Berjalan jongkok dengan jarak kurang lebih lima belas meter benar-benar membuat otot-otot kakimu tegang. Di ujung sana, kau melihat teman-temanmu yang tadi disebut otak kincir—sempat pula terpikir olehmu mereka lola—kini sedang berbaris dengan cukup rapi di depanmu. Atau...? Kau yang berada di depan mereka?

Sesekali kau mencuri waktu untuk menguap. Jujur kau masih mengantuk. Jujur—lagi—kau ingin sekali melanjutkan mimpimu yang tadi. Kau sempat mengrutuki dirimu sendiri, kenapa harus memimpikan dia disaat yang tidak tepat seperti ini.

Kau menguap lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Oops! Sayang sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak memihakmu Sakura. Kau ketahuan oleh seniormu yang super imut itu.

"Kau mengantuk, _Pinkky_?"

Tidak suka berbohong, akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk menjawab, "I-Iya Sasori-_senpai_."

"Pasti kau ingin melanjutkan tidurmu?" Sasori berjongkok didepanmu. Mencoba melihatmu secara lebih intensif.

Lagi, karena kau tipekal gadis jujur, kaupun menjawab, "Tentu saja. Apalagi aku ingin melanjutkan mimpiku bersama Sasu—oops!"

Seniormu itu tertawa geli, "Hey Itachi! Kurasa adik iparmu itu harus tidur untuk melanjutkan mimpinya dengan Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau kita biarkan saja dia tidur?"

Sayang riwayatmu harus berakhir sekarang Sakura. Itachi pemuda dengan nama lengkap Uchiha Itachi—yap tepat sekali. Pemuda ini adalah kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke. Satu-satunya alasanmu ikut PMR.

Bukan! Aku tau pasti kau tidak sedang menyerah pada Sasuke hingga akhirnya mengincar Itachi. Hanya saja, banyak yang mengatakan: dekati kakaknya untuk mendapatkan adiknya. Itulah yang sedang kau usahakan, bukan?

Sekarang? Belum juga resmi kau menjadi anggota PMR SMANICHIKO rencanamu sudah dipastika akan terbongkar. Seantero Konoha juga tau kalau Uchiha Itachi seorang jenius yang sulit untuk dibodohi.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan kamu tidur lagi, Sakura!" ujar Itachi dengan entengnya.

Samar. Barisan yang sejak tadi tak dihiraukan menjadi ricuh. Panitia yang lain hanya bengong namun sebagian lagi justru nyengir. Sakura? Dengan sumringah kau bangkit, membungkuk, kemudian—hampir—melangkah menuju ruangan di mana kau tidur tadi.

"Tungggu!" pemuda berkuncir satu ini kembali angkat bicara.

Masih dengan senyuman yang enggan hengkang di wajahmu kau pun menjawab, "Ya?"

"Silahkan tidur disini, Sakura!" lembut sekali tutur bicaranya, namun di balik itu semua terdapat perintah yang tidak dapat terelakan olehmu.

Kau masih bengong. Tidak percaya, kau memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada—calon—kakak iparmu, "Di sini? Di tanah yang dingin dan becek ini tanpa sehelas alas pun?"

Dan pemuda Uchiha itu hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa _Pinkky_? Bukankah kau ingin melanjutkan mimpimu bersama Sasuke?" si _Baby Face_ itu mulai mengolok-olokmu lagi.

Ingatlah ... sumua ini demi kebaikanmu di masa depan.

... mungkin?

Kau telah duduk dan segera berbaring di atas tanah.

"Bukan di situ _pinkky_! Tapi di sana." Seniormu yang lain ikut memberatkanmu sekarang.

"Deidara benar. Di sana lebih nyaman." Pemuda dengan julukan Akasuna no Sasori itu memang selalu senang melihatmu menderita.

Entah karena kau juga hobi menyenangkannya, kau mengikuti saja perintah seniormu itu.

Di sinilah kau sekarang. Berbaring mencoba untuk tertidur di tengah lapangan. _Poor_ Sakura.

"Untuk yang lainnya. Kita mulai kegiatan pagi ini dengan berolah-raga. Silahkan lari mengelilingi lapangan ini." perintah senior yang tadi menyuruhmu tidur di tengah lapangan.

"Seluruhnya. Hadap kiri, grak! Lari maju jalan!"

Lari mengelilingi lapangan bukankah itu juga berarti lari mengelilingimu, Sakura?

"Supaya semangat, semuanya bernyanyi!"

Penuh semangat teman-temanmu itu bernyanyi, "Di sini senang. Di sana senang. Di mana-mana hatiku senang...,"

Dan seterusya ... dan seterusnya... Teman-temanmu itu bernyanyi dengan penuh ketidak ikhlasan.

"Cukup nyanyinya! Anggap orang yang berada di tengah kalian adalah tawanan ...

_**Deg!**_ Kau mulai takut.

... Sekarang kalau kalian orang indian, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" seru Sasori.

Sekarang kau benar-benar dendam kesumat pada seniormu yang satu itu. Tapi tidakkah kau tau? Kalau seniormu itu kini menjadi panitia yang akan paling kau ingat.

Lama kau tidak mendengar suara teman-temanmu itu. Sampai kemudian...

"Owowowowo..."

... teman-temanmu mulai berteriak ala orang indian. Meneriakimu!

Sadar atau tidak, tapi wajahmu kini mulai memerah. Merah padam.

Wajahmu terus memerah bahkan ketika teman-temanmu sudah tidak meneriakimu. Mereka sudah kembali berbaris dengan rapi dan sedikit melakukan pemanasan.

"Kau yang tidur disana! Kau bisa kembali bergabung bersama tema-temanmu!" panggil salah-satu senior wanitamu. Tebakmu dari suara merdunya.

Kau berpura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan seniormu yang begitu jelas tersebut. Kau berpikir, bukankah orang tidur itu tidak sadar dengan sekitarnya. Kau dibuat kesal, lalu kenapa kau tidak membuat para seniormu itu sedikit kesal juga.

"Sasori coba periksa! Apa dia benar-benar tertidur?"

Kemudian tanpa sepengetahuanmu seniormu tersebut meminta Sasori untuk melihatmu. Dia yang kepintarannya tidak perlu diragukan lagi tentu sudah mengetahui kalau kau tidak tertidur.

Dari sudut pengelihatanmu—walau tidak jelas—kau melihat ada bayangan seseorang. Tapi kau tetap bersikeras menutup matamu berpura-pura tertidur.

"Pinkky, bangunlah! Atau aku akan memelukmu dan memaksamu berdiri?" bayangan itu membisikan sesuatu yang menurutmu sangat ekstrim.

Sontak kau membuka matamu. _Emerald_ itu langsung menatap _caramel_ yang kau tau pasti itu milik orang yang sekarang paling kau benci.

_Duak!_

Dahi lebarmu berbenturan dengan Dahi seniormu. Kau bangkit dan mengelus-elus dahimu. Bukan main! benturan tadi walaupun tak cukup keras tapi cukup membuat dahimu merah.

"Ah! Kau benar-benar merepotkan. Kembalilah kebarisanmu!"

Seniormu itupun mengelus dahinya. Kau tahu dahimu juga sakit tapi melihat ekspresi dari seniormu, itu sudah membuatmu senang. Akhirnya kau bisa membalas seniormu walau secara tidak langsung.

V96 # 60V

"Ditangan kalaian sekarang telah ada selendang yang kalian bawa dari rumah. Nah, nanti—"

"—Pinkky, jalan jongkok!" perintah senior wanita berkuncir empat yang kebetulan memergokimu.

Nasibmu memang jelek Sakura.

"Kenapa kau lelet sekali sih? Ckckck ... sekarang kira-kira apa hukuman yang bagus untukmu?" gadis kuncir empat ini memasang wajah berpikirnya. Dia sama-sekali tidak berniat melanjutkan perkataan yang tadi sempat terpotong. Sedangkan teman-temanmu masih bertanya-tanya untuk apa selendang yang mereka bawa. Mereka bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa mereka dibangunkan pukul setengah empat pagi.

"Sudahlah Temari... Kita sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Semua sudah siap." Temannya yang lain mengingatkan rencana mereka. Bersyukurlah kau karena kali ini nampaknya kau selamat dari hukuman.

"Ah ya! Kembali ke barisanmu, Pinkky!"

Secepat mungkin kau berlari kebarisan. Kau tidak mau jika nanti seniormu itu berubah pikiran. Supaya lebih cepat kau mengambil barisan paling depan.

"Jadi, nanti mata kalian akan ditutup oleh selendang yang kalin bawa sekarang. Teman kalian yang dibelakang yang akan mengikatkannya. Untuk yang paling belakang sudah ada panitia yang akan membantu.

Ayo kalian lakukan sekarang! Pastikan teman kalian tidak bisa mengintip. Ikat yang kencang!"

Kau beserta temanmu yang lain mengikuti saja.

Tak lama matamu sudah tertutupi selendang sehingga tidak bisa melihat apapun.

"Panitia yang lain silahkan menghendle masing-masing barisan.

Sekarang tugas kalian adalah mendengar dan atau mengikuti petunjuk dari panitia yang berada di depan kalian. Kalian harus mengikuti kemanapun panitia itu pergi. Mengerti?" komando gadis kuncir empat yang diketahui bernama Temari tersebut.

"Siap mengerti!" jawabmu dan teman-temanmu kompak.

"baiklah kalau begitu, waktu saya persilahkan pada masing-masing panitia yang ditugaskan sebagai kordinator." Temari mengakhiri komandonya.

Baiklah Sakura, mari kita lihat siapa kordinatormu.

"Oh Beruntung sekali aku bisa menjadi kordinatormu, Pinkky," suara itu begitu kau kenal.

"Ah! sial sekali kau bisa menjadi kordinatorku, Sasori-_senpai_," jawabmu ketus.

"Ahahaha kau ini bisa saja menyanjungku seperti itu," ujarnya riang.

"Itu sama sekali bukan pujian," gumanmu geram dengan begitu pelan hingga nyaris tak terdengar.

"Ikatanmu itu sepertinya longgar, Pinkky. Mari kita tes!"

Kau yakin sekali bahwa seniortmu yang satu ini akan mengerjaimu. Tapi kau memutuskan untuk mengikuti saja permainannya. "Silahkan saja _senpai_,"

"Ini berapa?" seniormu itu mengacungkan tiga jarinya tepat diwajahmu. Tapi kamu tidak bisa melihatnya—tentu saja.

"Mana kutahu," gerammu kembali, "Entahlah ... satu mungkin," jawabmu asal.

"Eh? Kau benar. Berarti ikatanmu longgar," orang itu berbohong. Sayang sekali, tapi Sakura tidak tahu kalau seniornya itu sedang berbohong.

"Eh? Tunggu dulu! aku benar-benar tidak melihat. Sungguh!"

Percuma Sakura. Pemuda itu kini melingkarkan kedua tangannya untuk meraih ikatanmu, "Hmm ... bukankah ini terlalu erat?" di belakang sana, kedua tangan pemuda berambut merah mulai beraksi. "Bagaimana Sakura? Sekarang sudah merasa lebih nyaman?"

Aku rasa seniormu itu tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan Sakura.

Tanpa menunggu jawban darimu—yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba mematung—pemuda itu mengambil kembali komando yang sempat terfokus hanya padamu.

"Dengarkan aku! Kalian harus mengenali suaraku ini.

Sekarang kalian kuberi nama regu bebek. Aku akan memberi nama pada kalian. Sakura kau bebek satu, Ino bebek dua, Kiba bebek tiga, Shikamaru bebek empat, Choji kau bebek lima dan enam—hehe aku bercanda yang menjadi bebek enam adalah Hinata, dan terakhir kau Lee, kau bebek tujuh. Apa kalian sudah ingat?" jelas Sasori.

Sasori bahkan menghapal semua nama anggota—ralat! Calon anggota PMR SMANICHIKO. Benar-benar niat sekali dia terhadap anggota PMR tahun ini.

"Siap sudah!"

"Jadi ketika aku memanggil nama kalian, kalian harus menjawab dengan suara bebek. Bebek satu?"

"—Kwek ... kwek!"

"Haha bagus Sakura. Responmu cepat. Selain itu kalian harus memegang pundak teman kalian yang berada di depan...

... ingat! Kalian jangan sampai terpisah dengan regu kalian. Ini melatih kebersamaan kalian. Kalian juga jangan sampat kehilangan petunjuk kalian yaitu aku. Kalau kalian tidak mau tersesat dalam kegelapan—tentu saja. Aku tidak akan menjamin kalian selamat dalam perjalanan kalian, kalian bisa saja masuk got, lubang, nabrak tembok dan sebagainya. Itu semua tergantung pada Bebek Satu." Sasori tersenyum licik untuk mengakhiri penjelasannya.

V96 # 60V

"Pinkky! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Seniormu sekaligus kordinator dari regumu itu memegangi lengan atasmu. Hampir saja kau terjatuh ke dalam kolam membawa rekan-rekanmu untuk mesuk ke kolam itu juga—hmm ... mungkin tidak semua rekan-rekanmu.

Sebelumnya kau memang sempat kehilangan suara seniormu itu untuk beberapa saat sehingga kau kehilangan arah. Parahnya lagi semua itu terjadi karena kau tidak fokus. Saat itu suara Sasori yang sedang mengarahkan regu kalian—walaupun kau sadar pasti dia justru membawa kau dan regumu berkeliling tak pasti—tiba-tiba berubah menjadi suara Sasuke.

Saat itulah kau teringat kembali pada mimpimu yang terpotong. Dimimpimu Sasuke menggenggam tanganmu dengan lembut dan membawamu keatas bukit kecil di padang yang luas. Di atas bukit itu ada pohon Sakura yang sedang mekar, bayanganmu pasti akan sangat romantis di sana. Di sanalah Sasuke akan menyatakan cintanya padamu. Tapi _cut_! Mimpi itupun terpotong.

Siapa sangka karena kembali tebayang mimpi itu kau hampir tercebur dan membahayakan teman-temanmu.

"Ma-maafkan aku Sasori-_senpai_. Aku sempat kehilangan suaramu karena kebisingan dari kelompkok lain," kilahmu begitu sempurna.

"Baiklah... agar kalian tidak kehilangan arah lagi," seniormu itu melingkarkan tangan kananmu ke tangan kirinya. "Bagaimana kalau begini saja."

Kau bingung. Kau tidak mengerti kenapa kau tidak menolak perlakuan seniormu yang tadi begitu menyebalkan. Mungkin ini yang terbaik. Ini juga agar teman satu regumu tidak kehilangan arah. Tapi tetap ada sesuatu yang aneh yang kau rasakan.

"Bebek dua, kau bisa melepaskan peganganmu pada bebek satu. Jangan pergi kemana-mana!" perintah seniormu itu membuatmu berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Namun meski begitu kau tetap percaya pada seniormu itu.

"Mau dibawa kemana aku?" tanyamu karena memang kau penasaran.

"Diamlah di sini! Percaya padaku. Di sini aman."

Seniormu itu melepaskan pegangan tangannya darimu. Kau mulai duduk bersila. Tanpa sadar kau menyandarkan punggungmu dengan santai.

Kemudian seniormu itu melakukan hal yang sama pada rekan-rekanmu yang lainnya.

Samar-samar indra perasa tubuhmu merasakan hangat yang kau yakin pasti bersumber dari sebuah api. Kebakaran? Tidak mungkin pikirmu. Tidak apabila hangatnya seperti ini—menurutmu ini **hangat** bukan **panas**. Benar saja dugaanmu ketika memoriar ingatanmu berputar kembali diingatanmu. Bukankah seniormu menyuruhmu membawa sebuah lilin? Inikah api dari lilin tersebut? Jawabannya pasti iya.

Samar-samar, kembali indra pendengaranmu pun mendengar alunan musik klasik yang cukup asyik. Tidak hanya itu, telingamu yang tidak tertutupi selendang—tidak seperti matamu—mampu mendengar dengan jelas suara yang kau kenal dengan begitu berwibawa mengalun keras karena bantuan _mickrophone_.

Sangat hati-hati suara itu—ya, suara dari Uchiha Itachi mulai bercerita—ah tidak! lebih tepatnya berceramah. Ya, sebuah ceramah yang mampu menyentuh hatimu. Hati terdalammu.

Rasa kantuk yang tadi dirasa sulit pergi kini tidak kau alami lagi. Pikiranmu terfokus pada setiap kalimat bahkan kata yang diucapkan oleh objek incarmu. Kau sadar! Perasaan bersalah yang mengganggumu mulai menghantui pikiranmu pada dini hari dikegiatan persamimu.

Suasana dini hari yang begitu sepi (atau damai?) turut serta membangun suasana ceramah pada saat itu. Tak terasa matamu yang terpejam mulai panas hingga akhirnya sebuah air keluar membentuk aliran sungai dipipimu. Dini hari itu dengan beberapa bintang yang benderang dan cahaya bulan yang tak begitu terang telah menjadi saksi tangisanmu yuang menyesali seluruh kesalahanmu.

Satu kalimat seniormu yang tertanam jelah di benakmu, "_Senpai_ percaya pada kalian."

Kini kau mulai tenang, mulai dapat mengendalikan tubuhmu, mengambil kembali kontrol penuh terhadap tubuhmu. Sampai kau merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pelan pundakmu sembari berkata, "... berdiri, tapi jangan buka penutup matanya dulu."

Sesaat setelah kau berhenti disuatu tempat—yang kau tidak tau pasti tempat itu dimana karena matamu kan ditutup—tiba-tiba tubuhmu disiram tepat diubun-ubunmu. Dingin jelas terasa sekarang. Penutup matamu juga telah terlepas. Kau dapat melihat dua seniormu yang barusan menyiramkan air—dan ternyata dicampur bunga—di kepalamu. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi pusat perhatianmu, melainkan dua bendera dihadapanmu.

Tidak seperti teman-temanmu yang lain, kau tanpa disuruh kedua seniormu sudah mencium berdera merah putih dan bendera PMI didepanmu. Lama kau memberikan penghormatan pada kedua bendera tersebut sembari kembali menangis tersedu. Namun aku curiga, kau bermaksud melakukan penghormatan ... atau...? Atau justru kau hanya mengelap air mata dan air bekas siraman itu dikedua bendera malang tersebut. Hmm ... aku tetap tidak boleh berpresangka buruk, kau tetap mempunyai hak asas praduga tak bersalah bukan?

Di sudut lain kau melihat seniormu Sasori sedang tersenyum tulus menyambutmu. Senyum yang berbeda dari biasanya. Bukan lagi senyum jail yang sangat membuatmu resah. Melainkan senyum tulus yang membuatmu tenang.

Dia memelukmu tiba-tiba sambil berkata, "Selamat karena telah resmi menjadi PMR SMANICHIKO."

_**FINISH**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

V96 # 60V

_Kyaaa____fictlet_ macam apa coba? Gapapa ah, yang jelas Elsh sudah nge-_warning_ dari diatas juga. Kalau sekarang kalian mau _cengo_ sama endingnya itu resiko kalian **#dibuang**

Sebenarnya Elsh pengen banget ngelanjutin fict yang multichap—terutama yang Gee. Tapi Elsh gak PD, Elsh mengara Elsh udah dilupain **#dor** Ada yang masih inget sama Elsh? **#krikkrik #pundung**

Lupakan cuap-cuap yang di atas. Ide awal fict ini adalah dari pengukuhan Elsh jadi anggota PMR di sekolahan Elsh. Dengan sedikit—what?—Oke banyak tambahan-tambahan lebay yang sangat diluar cerita aslinya jadilah fict ini. Sederhana memang. Tapi gak jelek-jelek amet lah ^^'.

Jangan Cuma numpang lewat dong, ayo baca! Baca doang juga gak apa-apa ^^'a. Tapi asal kalian tau yah~ Review kalian itu sagat Elsh harapkan **#dor** ^^V.

Ada yang tertarik dengan _fanfict_ Elsh? Merasa menjanggal gitu setelah baca _fanfict_ Elsh? Atau ada uneg-uneg yang bikin eneg kalau disimpan? Tunggu apalagi? Ayo dong sumbangkan pendapat kalian melalui _Review_. Silahkan _Review_.

Akhir kata:

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

_REVIEW_

V96 # 60V

Bangli, Minggu 13 Mei 2012 / 23:19


End file.
